Halo:shadows of sanghelios
by Dragon5847
Summary: After the cermony on earth the arbiter and the crew of the shadow of intent head to sanghelios but before they get their they have a spartan that was sent with the spartan olympia vale and usze taham (remake of shadow of intent) also gonna update and 3 pairkng M rating you have been warned


Halo: Shadow of intent situation

It was nightmare where can he get away from her but he was 7 to 8 feet tall with gleaming golden armor so he was pretty hard to miss she was a beautiful sangheli female in a honor guard ultra armor under him and rtas but right in third command it was the end of the war so the laws of a sangheli swords man to mate where not needed. He wondered what rtas will think when he finds out thel was shipmaster on the ship he did not know of any female sangheli on the ship. The arbiter sighed and said "by the gods why am I running from her?" "Running from who arbiter?" In a flash the arbiter got out his specialized energy sword. "Whoa brother it is me!'' Thel looked closer and saw it was rtas the shipmaster thel immediately disabled his energy sword. "Brother what are you doing you know you do not want to sneak up on me like that!" Rtas looked at him instead said "no brother what are you doing I have not seen you in a day and who is this "she" you said in your sentence?"

Thel stood there frozen still he thought to himself rtas had heard that? "well brother?" thel was up most shocked he continued then said " rtas did you know there was females on the ship?'' rtas stood there thinking "um no why?" well this did not help thel at all "why brother do you have a special sangheli on the ship?" rtas said with a smirk. Thel stayed quiet "umm" maybe well brother good luck rtas did you find a special person on the ship?" rtas froze what I thought well I have to go brother see you later Rtas strode out of the hall. Thel stood there "maybe I go to my quarters'' thel thought little did he know two doors over a certain female heard the entire conversation "hm so he does love me…. I'm going to pay him a visit" She snuck up behind him and….

ARBITER pov:

Maybe ill ask her later maybe…. Then he felt warm but soft arms wrap around his lower torso thel froze because he had a good suspicion who this was he felt a head setting on his shoulder and the figure whispered " awwwwwww is someone enjoying it I'm guessing I'm the special sangheli female on the ship hhhmmm?" He just stayed frozen on the spot if he moved then he could offend her or if they stay here too long then they could be found by rtas or worse the crew of the shadow of intent "uuuuummmm can I move my arms please and umm go to my quarters please?" she just noticed that her arms was gripping him a little too tight she loosened her hold on him a little bit "so umm do you want to snuggle and get to know each other?" He was beyond shocked at this point! "Uummm so you like me even though I'm shamed?" He could feel her freeze "umm yes?" "why?" "Well the crew will find out eventually of what is transpiring between us and I cannot wait to meet him especially HIM" "who is these hi" she stroked his lower armor plating and it snapped in his head "uuummm you want to do that?" "Ooooowwww come on I know you want too…" he shivered under her touch "uuummm maybe I have a special sangheli on the ship do you want to know who that is?" he said with a slight smirk even though she can't see his face she can bet he was smirking either way. "Well I do have a female friend on the ship but I dought that she would be with a very strong handsome and one of fiercest fighters that led the uprising against truth and the brutes." To say the arbiter was shocked was an understatement "hmm I think we need to go somewhere else for this event" "agreed" he turned around so he could see her in her honor guard ultra armor he wrapped his arms around her front she shivered at his touch he need her neck gently and she purred and he smirked but she glared at him and said no fair she giggled when he whispered so do you want to go somewhere else my lady he whispered yes she whispered she then nipped his upper left mandible He purred ohh look who's purring now? He glared at her I won't be purring after what I'm going to do to you he whispered umm she froze on the spot hmm what I thought he whispered in her ear I think I know who rtas has relationship with thel was shocked you know!? She glared at him he shut up yes I do it is one of my friends she is a sangheli general hmm makes sense shipmaster and a commander yes you think the they would be a good pair yes suddenly he picked her up she gasped in surprise he was lifting her off the ground


End file.
